Guyver/Sho Fukamachi
Sho Fukamachi(深町 晶 Fukamachi Shō) is the main protagonist of the series, Shō is seventeen years old and a second-year student at Narisawa high school. As he is the host for the first Unit activated, he is known as "Guyver I". Dynasty Warriors TBA Powers and Abilities By bonding with the Guyver, Sho has gained extraordinary powers that he uses to battle Cronos and protect the people he cares for. The bio-boosted armour was created by the alien Advents (aka Creators or Uranus) as a standard-issue armament, but its destructive potential is increased many times when equipped by a human being. * Superior Strength '- The Guyver enhances Sho's strength many times its average. * '''High-Frequency Blades '- The blades protruding from the Guyver's forearms (also called "vibro-blades" or "sonic swords") vibrate at intense frequencies that destabilize the molecular cohesion of the objects they contact then cut through them. This makes them capable of slicing through virtually any solid object. * 'Head Laser '- A fine laser beam fired from a small gem above the control medal, capable of burning through solid steel. * 'Sensor Orbs '- Two metal orbs on the Guyver's head that can detect distant sounds and movements, increasing Sho's sense of awareness. * 'Control Medal '- The core of the Guyver armour, responsible for regulating power output and controlling transformation. Removal of the control medal from the Guyver's skull will result in the suit's power overloading, causing the armour and host to disintegrate. In other words, the Guyver will eat its own user. * 'Regeneration '- The Guyver is capable of healing very quickly, even from wounds normally fatal to other humans. In fact, even if the Guyver should die, as long as the control medal is intact and still possesses a fraction of its host's DNA, it can reconstruct the host and maintain his memories up until the point of death. * 'Gravity Control Orb '- The metal orb on the Guyver's waist controls gravitational forces, allowing it to levitate. It also allows the Guyver to create a micro black hole as a form of attack. This attack is normally referred to as the '''Pressure Cannon. * 'Sonic Buster '- The two small orbs on the Guyver's "mouth" can emit devastating blasts of sonic energy, capable of causing victims' heads to explode or even going so far as to completely destabilize an enemy's molecular structure and shatter them like glass. * 'Mega-Smasher '- The Guyver's most powerful weapon is a high-output particle beam cannon that will vaporize everything in its range. It is fired from two emitters made of a gelatinous organic material concealed under the Guyver's chestplate. Trivia * Sho Fukamachi (Guyver) is the only person who does not belong to the team. Category:The Anime Empire Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:Masked Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Swordsmen Category:Gun Users Category:Partial Human Category:Humanoid Category:Teenage Heroes Category:Strong and Skilled Characters Category:Martial Artists Category:Characters that hail from the Guyver Universe Category:Anti Heroes Category:Type III Anti Heroes Category:Immortals Category:Characters of inconceivable age Category:Characters with accelerated Healing Category:Regenerators Category:Force of Hevenburg Category:Enemies of Great New Empire Category:Heroes of Chronicles of Great New Empire Category:Superheroes Category:Superhumans Category:The Striker Force Members Category:Characters who don't belong to a team Category:Loners Category:Successful Heroes Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Speedsters Category:Flyers Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Enemies of Lord Bagra and AxeKnightmon Category:Government Haters Category:Crazy Awesome Characters Category:One-Man Army Category:Handsome Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Ash Ketchum's Friends Category:Bugs Bunny's Friends Category:Symphogear Heroines' Friends Category:Haru Shinkai's Friends Category:Enemies of Gemdeus Category:Yugo Friends Category:Gravity Defyers Category:Characters favorite by Darthnecrozma666